YOU CAN TALK?
by FuckingAwesome123
Summary: Lucy heartfilia is the 'loser/loner/nerd/mute' girl at Fairy Tail high. The thing is she can talk, she has a friend -Levy McGarden- and she never loses anything. One day, she calls her friend Levy and talks (a little bit too much) but guess what, it was a wrong number! 4 persons now know her secret (that will not be a secret anymore).Levy McGarden, the other main character and ...
1. I-LUCY HEARTFILIA- WILL

" **YOU CAN TALK!?"**

 **Ch 1 : 'I -LUCY HEARTFILIA- WILL FEED YOU TO ALLIGATORS!... hello?'**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I dialled Levy's number and it started ringing. I groaned in frustration.

 _"He-"_ She started but I cut her off.

"YOU IDIOT WENT TO THE ANIME CONVENTION WITHOUT ME! YOU FUCKING KNEW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME YOU DUMB BITCH! I – LUCY HEARTFILIA- WILL FEED YOU TO ALLIGATORS NEXT TIME WE GO TO THE ZOO! YOU GON' DIE ASSHOLE!" I took a deep breath and waited for her to reply.

 _"…"_

"Hello? Levy? Are you here?" I said

" _YOU CAN TALK!?"_ Someone said, I knew it wasn't Levy, the voice was masculine. I started to panic thinking it was someone from school. I quickly hung up and dialled Levy's number.

"LEVY, MY FRIEND! I DIALLED YOUR NUMBER, AND STARTED CURSING AND TALKING ABOUT HOW I'LL FEED YOU TO ALLIGATORS! IT WASN'T YOUR NUMBER! IT WAS A GUY'S NUMBER! AND I THINK HE'S FROM SCHOOL BECAUSE HE SAID 'YOU CAN TALK!?' OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?" I yelled through the phone. Silence.

"Heeello?" I said

" _It's still me"_ he said, I screamed and quickly hung up and threw my phone through the window. A loud crashing sound was heard.

"LUCY! WHAT WAS THAT?" My father shouted, I looked at the broken window and realized what I just did.

"HOLY SHIT! I THINK I JUST BROKE THE WINDOW AND MAYBE MY PHONE!" I yelled

"AGAIN?!" My father yelled back, I heard my father's step and opened my door. He entered my room and looked at the window. He turned away and stepped out of my room.

"I'll call Mr. Scorpio" He said not even glancing at me. He walked away. Mr. Scorpio is the guy who repaired my window last time I broke it. I groaned and went outside to go get my phone. I took it in my hand and starred at it. 5 scratches. I went back in my house and dialled Levy's number for the third time.

" _Hello?"_ Levy said, I sighed in relief and told her every thing.

"So, what do I do?" I asked

" _Two words, home school"_ She said

"I'll ask my dad, wait a second" I said, I went downstairs.

"DAD! CAN I BE HOME SCHOOLED?"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I JUST BLEW MY MUTE, LOSER, NERD AND LONER GIRL COVER!"

"NOT MY PROB- wait, what?"

"What?" I said acting all innocent, I hadn't told my father about me being the 'mute' girl at school.

"You know what, never mind" I said before going upstairs. I locked myself in my room and let myself fall on my bed.

"Home school ain't an option" I said through the phone,

" _Okay, let's avoid him"_ Levy said

"WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHO THE FUCK HE IS, STUPID"

" _CALM THE FUCK DOWN, BITCH!"_

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S SOMEONE WHO KNOW'S THAT I HAVE A FRIEND AND A VOICE!? HOW?"

" _Sorry… At least we know he's a guy…"_

"Great! I have to avoid every guy at school!" I said in a fake happy tone.

" _Anyway, I have to go"_

"Why? You going to the anime event a second time" I heard her sigh.

" _No, I'm going to help my mom with dinner"_

"Oh, okay bye!"

" _Bye! See you tomorrow!"_ We hung up and I groaned. 'What am I going to do.'

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was watching my favourite show when my phone rang.

"He-" I was cut off by someone.

" _YOU IDIOT WENT TO THE ANIME CONVENTION WITHOUT ME! YOU FUCKING KNEW HOW MUCH IT MEANT TO ME YOU DUMB BITCH! I – LUCY HEARTFILIA- WILL FEED YOU TO ALLIGATORS NEXT TIME WE GO TO THE ZOO! YOU GON' DIE ASSHOLE!"_ 'That's person is Lucy?! Lucy the nerd, loner, loser and mute girl?! She can talk!? Wow she's loud and what is she talking about, I never went to the anime convention.'

" _Hello? Levy? Are you here?"_ She said, 'Levy? HA! Levy McGarden! The other nerd! Wait, she talks with Lucy? Weird…. I still can't believe that Lucy can talk!'

"YOU CAN TALK?!" I said without thinking. She hung up and seconds later my phone rang again. I answered it and I didn't even have the time to say something the person began to talk.

" _LEVY, MY FRIEND! I DIALLED YOUR NUMBER, AND STARTED CURSING AND TALKING ABOUT HOW I'LL FEED YOU TO ALLIGATORS! IT WASN'T YOUR NUMBER! IT WAS A GUY'S NUMBER! AND I THINK HE'S FROM SCHOOL BECAUSE HE SAID 'YOU CAN TALK!?' OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?"_ She yelled, it's her again. I thought for a second. 'Lucy can talk and she's very loud. Levy and her are friends but at school they don't interact with each other. Why? And why doesn't Lucy talk at school?'

" _Heeello?"_

"It's still me" I said, she screamed and hung up. I laughed, 'I guess they were wrong'

 _ **-2 days ago-**_

"Natsu!" Mira said, I looked at her and waved. She ran to our table (the popular kid's table) and slammed her hands on it. She looked at me and serious was written all over her face. Not literally, of course.

"Who are you crushing on right now?" She asked, everybody looked at me. By everybody, I mean Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna and Jellal. I groaned.

"Nobody! N-O-B-O-D-Y!" I answered, Mira is the matchmaker of this school. Even if I had a crush I wouldn't tell her, because she would do anything, ANYTHING for me to date my crush.

"Okay, do you like quiet girls?" she asked

"I don't know, no ? I guess" I said, Mira nodded.

"Well it's sure it isn't Lucy Heartfilia" Gray said everybody else nodded except for Mira, she smirked and mumbled something before going somewhere else. Erza's eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong ?" I asked

"Nothing" She said before taking a spoonful of strawberry cake.

 _ **-Back to the present-**_

'Now that I think of it… What did Mira say?' I shrugged and continued watching TV.

* * *

 **New story ! Can I get a wut wuuut!**

 **I know. This chapter was crappy. Especially Natsu's POV. I'm sorry. I'll make it better, I promise. Anywho, what did you think? Did you like it? Or nah? Should I continue it, or nah? Do you recognize this song or nah, or naaaaah, or naaaaaah? (These are not the real lyrics)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next chapter : It's ok, I won't tell… HEY EVERYBODY! LUCY CAN TALK!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	2. It's ok, I wont tell HEY EVERYBODY!

" **YOU CAN TALK!?"**

 **Ch : 2- It's ok, I won't tell… HEY EVERYBODY! LUCY CAN TALK! …**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up and did my usual routine before going downstairs to eat breakfast with my father.

"Good morning, Lucy!" He said while cooking eggs and bacon. Hmmm..

"Good morning, dad!" I said in a super happy tone. I didn't why but I felt happy today, the sky was blue, the sound of the birds singing was making me smile, the sun was shining, the temperature was hot but not too hot with a little bit of wind, the perfect temperature! Nothing could ruin this day! My dad raised a brow and sighed. He mumbled something about me being _too happy_ today. 'Pff… I'm not _too_ happy today I'm just being happy.' I sat on a chair and waited for my dad to give me my food. I started humming while smiling like an idiot.

"There you go" My dad said while putting a plate in front of me. I thanked him and started eating. Soon, I finished my meal and chugged a bottle of water. I grabbed my school bag and walked to the door.

"See you" I said before opening the door and walking to school. I was smiling at nothing while walking. I heard a beep sound come from my phone. I took it and read the text I received.

 **From : Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Don't forget to avoid all the boys, Lulu ;) !**

Then it hit me like a goddamn train. Someone at school knew I could talk. I groaned and the smile on my face was replaced by a (probably permanent) frown.

 **To: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Argh! I totally forgot about that! Just a second ago I was happy! You ruined my day. :(**

 **From: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Hihi! Sorry but hey, if I didn't tell you. You would be exposed.**

 **To: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **True.  
** **But now that I think about it. Shouldn't you also be avoiding the boys? *smirks***

 **From: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Why?**

 **To : Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Because he knows we're friends. Duh. Stupid.**

 **From: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **You're right, dumbass.**

 **To: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Pff. Anyway, gotta go. I'm close to the school.**

 **From: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **Me too, see ya later loser!**

 **To: Levy aka Best friend :)**

 **I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER LOOSE, DORK !**

I waited for her reply. Nothing. Oh well, we had to end the conversation one day or an other. Plus I got the last word. I walked in the school trying to avoid all men. It's not easy when 70% OF THE STUDENTS IN THIS SCHOOL ARE BOYS! This school used to be an all boys school, that's why there's so many boys. I entered class and guess what, ONLY BOYS WERE IN THE ROOM! I CAME TO SCHOOL EARLY, EXTRA EAR-FUCKING-LY! Usually, only girls are in the classroom at this time of the day. SO WHY THE FUCK IS THERE GUYS HERE?! I quickly went to my desk at the back left by the window. It's a good thing only girls sit near me. They're like my anti-boy shield but they aren't here now….. I took a book out of my bag and started reading. Before I knew it the bell rang, telling the students that class started in 5 minutes. Girls entered the room and those who sat near me, sat, well, near me. I was mentally thanking Mavis. While I was reading my book the popular kids entered the room. I lowered my book to take a look at them. Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke and Natsu. 'So many boys today, it's horrifying' Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike men. I just don't like the fact that I have to avoid e-ve-ry-sin-gle-one-of-them. I groaned in my mind and resumed my reading. Well, _almost_ resumed my reading. Before I could continue reading Natsu looked at me. He never did that. Until now.

"Hey!" He said while waving at me. I turned around thinking someone was behind me, nobody was there. I turned at him and he flashed me a toothy grin. I blushed and quickly resumed my reading. At this moment, Mr. Gildarts entered the room.

"Don't move" He said to Natsu and co. They looked at him in confusion.

"Today, we'll be changing seats" Mr. Gildarts said, 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? What about my anti-boy shield?'

"Only 10 persons will get seats chosen by me, the others will chose their seat" He said, He took out a card game and gave everyone a card.

"Tell me 2 cards, each of you" Gildarts said, pointing at Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Jellal and Natsu.

"Queen of hearts and King of hearts" Loke said, Gildarts quickly wrote what Loke said on the board.

"7 of club and 5 of diamond"

"2 of spades and Ace of spades"

"8 of club and 4 of club"

"Ace of hearts and Ace of clubs"

Gildarts had finished writing it down.

"Anybody who was one these" He said as he pointed the board " Raises their hand"

I looked at card, It was a Queen of hearts. I raised my hand and looked around the room. 9 other persons had raised their had. Gildarts smiled and erased the board.

"You 10 unlucky students stay where you are right now. For those who were lucky, choose where you want to sit and you only have 2 minutes." Mr. Gildarts said, I saw Natsu walking towards me. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit' I hide my face in my book and when I lowered it I saw Natsu's face. There was only one inch separating us. One inch! I jumped a little making my chair move a little making me land on my butt. I wanted to groan in pain but nothing came out. Cause I didn't want it to come out. Cause, you know, I supposed to be mute and all. My face was red and I slowly got up. Everybody was starring at me. Shock was visible in their eyes. I gave them a weird smile that came from Mavis's knows where. Gildarts began to laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. All I did was blush and blush and blush and blush. Gildarts laughter died and he cleared his throat.

"Does everybody have a seat?" Gildarts said obviously trying to get their attention off of me. That didn't work and guess what, I was still smiling weirdly! Even Natsu was looking at me with big eyes. I sat on my chair and starred at my desk that seemed so interesting at the moment. I could feel everybody's intense gaze. Silence was filling the room. Normally, people would have laughed at this then it would be over but noooooooo, everybody just had to stare at me like I slapped the principal. It was like this for a long, long, looooooooong time. The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom and fast walked to my next class. Someone grabbed my wrist making me stop. I turned around and saw Natsu. He let go of my wrist as I began to panic 'Shit! I'm supposed to avoid boys, what do I do, what do I do?'

"You can talk, right?" He asked, my eyes widen and looked around to see if anyone had heard him. I took a notepad and a pencil and started writing.

 _Nope, now if you will excuse me, I have a class to_ _attend._ I gave the paper to him and he read it. He rose a brow and pinned me to a wall. I felt myself blush thinking about the guy-whispers-something-in-the-girl's-ear-in-a-husky-and-sexy-tone _cliché_. 'Is it gonna happen to me?'

He looked at me in the eye. 'No it's not'

"You called me last night, thinking it was Levy, your friend and started yelling about alligators and anime thingy. And you were extremely loud" He said, 'It's him?!' I looked around and luckily, the halls were empty.

"You are not going to say a thing about me being capable of talking nor a thing about Levy and I being friends. Understood?" I whispered.

"Why?"

"Some questions shall not be answered, Natsu"

Nobody's POV

At this very moment, Levy was walking in the hallway, going to her next class. She saw blond and pink hair. She walked a little bit more and saw her best friend. Her eyes widen and when Lucy saw her, her eyes also widen. From Levy's angle it did look like they were making out. Levy smirked and gave her a thumbs up. Lucy blushed. She also winked, Lucy blushed even more. Then Levy made a round shape with her index and thumb with her left hand and placed her index finger ,that belonged to her right hand, in a horizontal position. She entered that index in the hole in and out, in and out while wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy was crimson and Natsu was getting a little bit worried.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright? Your face is really red." He said, he turned around when he realized she was looking behind him. Levy mouthed 'use condoms' before leaving in a flash. Now, Lucy was redder than red. (I know what you're all thinking 'She can't be redder than red! It's impossible!' Impossible? Not if your name is Lucy Heartfilia and You have Levy McGarden as a best friend.)

"That was weird, what was she mouthing?" He asked me, Lucy took out my notepad but he took it from my hand. She reached for it but then he raised his hand. It was no use, that guy was taller then her.

"You can talk, so talk to me" Natsu said, Lucy sighed quietly.

"Nothing, she was mouthing nothing" She finally answered, he smiled and she couldn't help it but smile back. She glanced at the clock and my eyes widen. They were late and Lucy had an exam today. 'Just my luck' She thought

"What do you have next?" Lucy asked

"Science" She grabbed his wrist hand ran to science. He was about to open the door but Lucy stopped him.

"You didn't answer me" She said

"Yes I did, I said science"

"No I mean when I said 'Understood'"

"It's ok, I won't tell." He said, he turned the door knob and we entered class.

"HEY EVERYBODY! LUCY CAN TALK!" He shouted, Lucy's jaw dropped. Everybody was looking at her.

"I'm kidding" He said, the class let out a sigh and the teacher gave us a copy of the exam.

"Since, I don't care about you two being late I'm not going to give you detention." Mrs. Aquarius said, Lucy nodded and walked to her desk. She sat on her chair and waited for Mrs. Aquarius to tell them to start the exam. Meanwhile Lucy drank water, what's cool about Mrs. Aquarius is that she let's them drink in her class.

"Mrs. Aquarius, can I sit next to Lucy?" Natsu asked, Lucy did a spit take and everybody was looking at her in shock. She blushed and acted like nothing happened. Lucy wiped her mouth and cleaned her desk. 'Argh! Why does this happen to me', She took the paper and placed it in the recycling garbage can. Mrs. Aquarius didn't take her eyes off of Lucy. Lucy could see she was shocked.

"Su- sure…" She answered, Natsu walked to the desk beside Lucy and sat on his chair.

"You sure are a weirdo, Luce" Natsu said before grinning. She blushed before asking for a new copy (She wrote down that she needed a new copy). Mrs. Aquarius gave her a new one and they began the test. 'Luce…' She blushed and smiled at the thought.

"Why are you blushing and smiling, you look weird." Natsu whispered, her blush suddenly disappeared and so did her smile. She was about to give him a glare but she realized something. 'Wait, this means he was looking at me' Lucy gave him a weird smirk.

"You're really weird, Luce. Almost creepy." He whispered, "Weirdo" Lucy ignored his comment and continued her exam.

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir! Comment allez-vous?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the others that I will post soon. So, who else got a Tumblr? I have one now and it's recent. I want friends! So I give you my Tumblr URL and if you follow me, I will follow you back. We can be Tumblr nakama! **

**My Tumblr URL :** **blog/xxxwhysoserious5125xxx** **Yeah so Let's be Tumblr Nakamas! You can teach me how it works and stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading (review if you want)! Till next time!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	3. I don't joke about food, Levy

**Little note : I've decided to change the way I wrote the texts. You'll see.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! (it's a looooooong chapter! 8 pages on Microsoft Word)**

* * *

" **YOU CAN TALK!?"**

 **Ch : 3 – I don't joke about food, Levy.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

My morning ended in a good way. I didn't have any more classes with Natsu, that's why it ended pretty well. But now it was lunch. I went to the library and took out my phone to text Levy..

-I'm in the Library, where are you?

 _-I'm going in the cafeteria. Oh and your boyfriend is looking for you ;)_

-You were supposed to come at the Librabry! And what boyfriend are you talking about?

 _-Oh you know, body tanned, childish, always smiles, eats a lot, likes spicy food…_

-I have no idea.

 _-Oh did I forgot to tell you that he's popular, has pink hair and his name's Natsu?_

-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

 _-Then why were you making out in the halls this morning. (Btw, CONGRATS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU (finally) HAVE A BOYFRIEND!)_

-We weren't making out! We were just talking! (and Fyi, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND FOR PETE'S SAKE!)

 _-Talking? You? Lu did you talk to him?_

-Yeah, turns out the guy on the phone was him. Do not worry, I told him to not tell anyone.

 _-Oh okay, anyway he's still asking me 'Where's Luce?'. He even has a nickname for ya. You sure he's not your boyfriend?_

-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

 _-Calm down, sista! Anyway, what do I tell him?_

What is Levy going to say to him ? I can't tell him that I'm in the library or he'll come with a crowd following him and I don't want a crowd.'Oh I know!'

-Tell him I say 'hi'.

 _-…Oki dokie!_

Levy's POV

I looked up from my phone and said to Natsu (who was in front of me):

"Your girlfriend says hi" He looked at me confused.

"What girlfriend are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, golden hair, nerd, brown eyes, loud…

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Did I forgot to say that her name's Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked, he blushed a little and looked around. Luckily for him, nobody had heard our conversation. Maybe because we were in a hall. An empty hall.

"We're not dating! And that doesn't answer my question." He said, I texted Lucy.

-It's not working, whatever your plan is. He says that it doesn't answer his question.

- _Ask him 'How are you?'_

-Seriously

 _-I've got to try!_

\- Alright.

"Lu asks you how are you" I said, he looked pissed off.

"Tell her I'm feeling pissed off right now" he said, Correction : he **is** pissed off.

-He says he's pissed off

 _-Well… Fuck._

-Do I tell him where you are?

 _-I don't want a crowd, Levy!_

-Lu… He's not with a crowd right now.

 _-What about those jealous girls who glare fucking daggers at any other girl who talks with him. Levy, I swear If looks could kill…_

\- But Lu, you don't talk.

 _-…_

I was about to text her back but Natsu snatched the phone out of my hand began to read my texts. I wanted to grab it but he's too tall! Or was it me who was too short?...

"Ha! She's in the Library!" He exclaimed " Thanks!" He gave me back my precious phone and ran to the place Lu was in.

-He's coming.

 _-WHAT! ARGH! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD AFTER SCHOOL!_

-Yeah right, oh and USE CONDOMS!

 _\- / Levy!_

\- Huhuhuhuhu, lock the door, you wouldn't want someone interrupting you two. *wiggles brows*

I turned off my phone and entered the cafeteria. I went to my usual table and sat. I took a bite in my sandwich and looked around. My eyes landed on Gajeel Redfox and his friends. Gajeel is the bully of this school. Well, **was** the bully of this school. He stopped bullying last year and now he's loved by **almost** everybody. I don't like him. He always teases me for being short and smart. I glared at him without him noticing. He turned around and his eyes met mines. I didn't realize, I was still glaring. He smirked and turned to say something to his friends. They nodded and he came towards me. I quickly finished my sandwich and grabbed my bottle of water. I jogged out of the cafeteria and fast walked to my hiding spot, I began to run and accidentally pushed someone. I didn't look back and soon I arrived to my spot.. I looked behind me and he wasn't there. I sighed in relief and stayed in my hiding spot. I drank my water in peace.

Lucy's POV

Natsu entered the library and scanned the room. His onyx eyes landed on me and he smiled. He walked towards me and took my hand. We ran out of the room and when I realized he wanted to take me to the cafeteria I stopped and pulled him. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I pointed the cafeteria's door that was at least 5 meters away from us and shook my head telling him that I didn't want to go.

"We're going" He said, I shook my head and pulled him. He pulled me with more strength, I pulled him with a lot more strength than before. Someone ran and pushed me. I stopped pulling and Natsu somehow tripped. He was about to fell and he didn't let go of my hand, making me go down with him. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and I fell on top of Natsu. My chest was on his face. My chest was on his face. MY CHEST WAS ON HIS FACE! CAN YOU IMAGINE THE EMBARRASSMENT ?! A loud groan escaped from Natsu mouth and at this moment, Mirajane Strauss – the matchmaker- saw us. The groan and my chest on his face gave the wrong idea. A very wrong and dirty idea. My face was scarlet and I tried to get up but before I could, I realized Mirajane was taking a video. The whole time. . . I quickly got up and waved my hands in front of me. I was giving her the 'It's not what you think' look since I couldn't talk. More like, I didn't want to talk. Natsu got up and saw Mirajane filming.

"Why are you filming us, Mira?" He asked, she placed her phone in her pocket and gave us a big smile.

"It's for future blackmailing" She said before walking back in the cafeteria. I looked at Natsu with a determined look.

"We need that phone, we will get it to delete that video" I whispered

"What's on the video?" He asked, my face heat up and my eyes were now wide open.

"Something embarrassing" I whispered, he looked at me with a confused look. The bell rang and we walked to class since we had the same class.

"Luce, when I fell. There was something soft on my face, what was that?" He asked, 'WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!' I ignored the question and opened the door. I sat on my chair and waited for the teacher to come in the room. That's when I remembered Natsu's seat was behind me. 'Oh Mavis'

"Yo Luce!" I turned around to see Natsu behind me waving at me. I face desked and everybody that was in the classroom looked at me in shock. Instead of laughing or ignoring me. 'SERIOUSLY!? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!? CAN'T THIS BE A NORMAL DAY LIKE THE OTHERS?! NO! IT HAS TO BE A WEIRD AND EMBARRASSING DAY!' The worst part is that I have a feeling there's more days like this one to come! Mr. Taurus entered the room and everybody stopped starring at me. 'Better than this morning'

School ended and I walked to my house. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked at the hand. It was tanned, I turned to see it was Natsu.

"I was wondering if we could walk together since I live on this street!" He said, I smiled and nodded. He started talking about himself and everything, sometimes he would ask me questions. We arrived to my house.

"Well, that's where I live" I said, we were at a good distance from school and nobody was on the road. He looked at my house in disbelief.

"No way. You live here" he said not taking his eyes off of my house.

"Yep"

"I live next door" He said, he pointed the red house next to mine.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, I was starring at his house and he was starring at mine. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"See you tomorrow, neighbor!" He said before entering his house. I entered mine and took off my shoes. I looked at the note my dad left on the fridge.

 _ **I'll be home late, there's some food in the frigde. :) –Dad**_

I ate the food before going in my room and calling Levy.

" _He-"_

"LEVY! Guess what, Natsu's my neighbor! What a coincidence! Anyway you'll never know what happened today! I fell on Natsu and my chest was on his face! Then he let out a groan and Mira was filming it! IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! You need to come over! I have too much to say."

"…" Silence.

"Hello, Levy?" 'Déjà vu…'

" _So it was your chest that was on my face… Now I get it" '_ It's Natsu! Shit!'

"NATSU!?"

" _Yeah it's me, you know, you should really wait for the person to say 'hello' before talking "  
_

"SORRY!" I quickly hung up and fell on my bed.

"ARGH!" I yelled, I did my homework and changed into my pyjamas. I heard screams coming from outside and looked outside. I saw a bunch of guys touching a woman. Without thinking I opened my window and jumped. I did a front flip and landed perfectly. I ran towards the guys and gave them a kick. A guy tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist looked at him and kicked him in the guts. He let out a loud groan. I placed a hand on guy #2 and placed my leg behind his. I made him trip and pushed him with my hand that was on his shoulder. He was on the floor. I glared at guy #3 and he ran away. I gave a punch in the face of guy #1 and 2 before kicking them in the face, knocking them out. I took deep in and out breaths trying to calm myself down. I couldn't believe those guys! Hitting on women like that! 'They're the worst!'

"T-t-t-t-thank-k-k-k you" The lady said, actually she was a girl with short white hair and blue eyes. She looked like a model and Mirajane. I guess that from a distance she looked a little bit old.

"No problem! You don't need to be afraid! I won't hurt you. My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" I said, I smiled at her and I could see she was less afraid. She returned the smile.

"I'm Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss" She said we shook hands. 'Wait, Strauss? Is she Mirajane and Elfman's sister?'

"I didn't know you could fight Luce" My eyes were wide open and Lisanna looked confused.

"Are you a stalker or something?!" I said, Natsu laughed and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Says the girl who doesn't stop calling me" He replied, my face heat up thinking about what happened in the halls.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I shouted, Natsu laughed again and that's when I realized his arm was still on my shoulders.

"Hey! I'm Natsu!" He said to Lisanna while I was starring at his arm with a blush on my face.

"I'm Lisanna" She said "Nice to meet you, Natsu" 'His arm is on me, his arm is on me, his..'

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna" Natsu said, 'His arm is on me, his arm is on me, his arm is on me..'

" Ha! There you are Lu!" Levy said, she looked at Natsu then at me. Back at Natsu, then me.

"You sure you two aren't dating? I mean look at ya" Levy said, Natsu and I blushed (him: a little, me : a LOT!).

"You look cute together, I thought you were a couple" Lisanna said, Levy saw Lisanna and immediately shook her hand.

"Hey! I'm Levy! Levy McGarden! I see you ship NaLu, we could be great friends" Levy said, 'NaLu? Na… Lu… Oh! Natsu and Lucy! Eeeeeehh!'

"What's NaLu?" Natsu asked, Lisanna seemed to have understood because she smirked and so did Levy. Before they could say anything, I began to talk.

"I'll tell you later" I said "Anyway, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I just moved back here. I will go to Fairy Tail High" She said, a big smile appeared on all of our faces (Levy, Natsu and I)

"I'm guessing you all go there" She said, we nodded.

"Cool!"

"Let's celebrate this!" Levy said

"I say we go for that new ice cream shop" Natsu suggested.

"No! Let's go to that Make Your Dessert shop!" I said

"It's too expensive there!"

"I have money!"

"I suggest that you go change, Lu" Levy said, I looked at myself and saw I was in pyjamas.

"But I'm comfy" I whined, Levy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"There's no choice…" Levy said "WE ALL GO TO LUCY'S AND COMMAND PIZZA!"

"YEAH!" Natsu shouted, while I was dumbfounded. 'They didn't even ask me!'

"Are you okay with that, Lucy?" Lisanna asked, I nodded.

"Last one on the couch is a Loser!" Levy said before running. I grabbed Lisanna wrist and began to run.

"Natsu's gonna be the loser!" I shouted

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Lucy!" He said, he was out running me, I ran faster and faster. I out ran Levy. I was no longer with Lisanna. My foot hit the welcome rug, I did a drift and placed my hand on the door knob. I turned it and ran to the living room and jumped on the couch.

"I NEVER LOSE!" I yelled, Natsu sat on the couch followed by Lisanna. 'Takes time for Levy to come'

"Where's Levy?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know but I'll go see if she's there" I said, I got up.

"Me too" Lisanna said, we went outside and saw Levy and Gajeel Redfox talking 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! SHIT!'. I pushed Lisanna back in the house. I locked the door behind us. I grabbed the phone and dialled Levy's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello! This is Emily, I'm calling to tell you that the tea is about to be served. I repeat, the tea is about to be served, dear" I said in a British accent

" _I'll come right away!"_

I hung up and sighed. I unlocked the door, Levy came in and locked the door. I let myself fall on the couch. Lisanna and Natsu starred at me.

"It's a code, emergency code" Levy said, they nodded and I smirked realizing something.

"Levy, you're the loser" I said, she was the last on the couch. She groaned and sat on the couch.

"You have to pay for the pizza and the dessert" I said

"You're joking, right?"

"I don't joke about food, Levy."

* * *

" **I don't joke about food, Levy." xD That's totally me! (Lucy doesn't have a crush on Natsu. She doesn't hate Natsu. She just hates too much attention.  
Why? I'll answer this question in future chapters!)Anyway! Did you like this chapter? Did you dislike this chapter? What do you think? If we can see water, can fish see air? Questions, questions everywhere! LOL! Thanks for reading! Review if you want, I promise I will reply! Thanks again for reading, love you guys!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	4. Well Um Shit

_**Guest:**_ _ **Doom Marine 54**_ _ **chapter 1 .**_ _ **Jul 23**_

 _ **Yeah no, given Lucys actual personality she'd most likely be the head cheerleader not tue stereotypical loner character that all these cliched story like to have as the protagonist because it makes her more like the author thereby turning Lucy into a mary-sue.**_

 _ **Reply for the guest who reviewed: Ok, First of all, THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! **_

_**Second of fucking all, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**_

 _ **THIRD OF MOTHER FUCKING ALL! It's the not tue. ;) You're welcome.**_

 **Now let's get to the real shit**. *gets to the real shit*. **We all know that in FT, Lucy was a rich girl. Right?** *you nod* **But she didn't like it. **

**Same in this story let me explain: Yes, you are right Marine** _**(Is it ok if I call you that? Imma take that no as a yes.)**_ **Lucy would be more likely to be a cheerleader. But being a cheerleader is** **similar** **to being the rich girl.**

 **Rich (in ft) or cheerleader (in AU's): Fake (** _ **or zero if you remember in FT, Lucy said to Aquarius that**_ _ **she didn't have friends**_ _ **and that's why she kept summoning her…**_ **) friends, fake love, fake you-name-it.**

 **Cheerleader: Always being paired up with the jock, hanging out with the popular ones or else etc.**

 **Rich: Has to hang out with people of her rank or shit like that, arranged marriage.**

 **ETC.**

 **You know what I mean.  
**

 **But you're going to say "Natsu's popular too, if Lucy was also popular they'd be together.. BLABLABLA" That'd be** **BORING** **if I wrote it like that (** _ **there is some stories where the jock and the cheerleader fall in love that are good though,**_ _ **because the two of them hate each other**_ _ **and then they fall in love, so cliché. I love it. The others, naaaah**_ **) And do I like boring? NO! I like** **AWESOMENESS** **!** **OUT OF THE BOX** **STORIES! (** _ **Sometimes**_ _ **cliché stories too**_ _ **, cause you got to admit  they're **__**good too**_ **).**

 **Lucy doesn't like being popular** **, ok! That's why she has built a wall! An anti-popularity wall! Marine, yes** _ **I've changed Lucy a little**_ **but I'm not changing her entire personality. Please try to understand, it's written black on white** _ **(or white on black it depends).**_ **Read this story again, maybe it'll be clearer** **.**

 **Although, thanks for sharing your opinion, I really appreciate it. If I'm being rude I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude. (I really hope you're reading this cause this shit is long)**

 **For the others, thanks for your _cool_ reviews! **

**Enjoy this** _ **fresh**_ **chapter!**

 **(You see what I did there? Cool, fresh.. no? oh, okay)**

* * *

"YOU CAN TALK!?"

Ch: 4 – 'Well… Um… Shit.'

* * *

Lucy's POV

After celebrating Lisanna's transfer to our school, we all went home. Well, they all went home, I was already home. I went in my room and looked at my phone.

 _Monday left me broken_

 _Tuesday I was through with hoping_

 _Wednesday my empty arms were open_

 _Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love._

 _Thank the stars it Friday, I'm burning like I fire gone wild on Sat-_

I answered the phone thinking I had some super hero powers. 'Wow, I'm so awesome! Just by looking at my phone someone calls me'

"Lucy?" A masculine voice that I recognized too well said

"Hello? Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked at the caller ID, my eyes widen at the name. _Sting Eucliffe._ I hung up and texted him.

-Sting! How are you?

 _\- I'm fine and u?_

-Never better!

 _\- Why did u hang up?_

 _-_ Well you see, it's 12 am and dad's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up.

 _-Oh, k._

-How was London?

 _-It was super cool! I saw the Big Ben, the Buckingham palace the London Eye._

-Didn't you go in the London eye?

 _-No money._

-I'm guessing you want money.

 _-Nope, I wanted to tell u that I'm coming back to America soon._

-Really?

 _-Yes, a couple of days before your B-day_

-Yay! I'm looking forward to that day!

 _-Me 2, anyway I'll call u later, u should sleep. U have school today right?_

-Yep, talk to you later.

 _-Wait, I have 1 question_.

-What is it?

 _-How many times have u broken the window while I was gone?_ I could imagine his smirk. I gritted my teeth.

\- 5 times…

 _-Lol! Sleep tight._

-Yeah yeah bye.

I placed my phone on my desk and went to bed. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

"LUCY COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My father yelled, I looked at my digital clock and my eyes enlarged. 'Shit!' I bolted out of bed and ran downstairs. 'Stupid alarm that doesn't work'

"WHAT IS A BOY DOING IN OUR HOUSE" He yelled, pointing the pink haired boy at our doorsteps.

"You tell me" I said before sighing 'I'm guessing he's here so we can walk to school together' "Natsu, make yourself at home, you can watch TV if you want" My father looked horrified.

"L-Lucy, it's a _b-boy_ " He said in disgust while Natsu's brow twitched. 'What is he? An animal?' I thought after hearing my dad's choice of words. I placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and looked at him in the eye.

"Good luck" I said before going upstairs. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower and dressed before going downstairs and grabbed a banana. I went in the living room and saw my father almost strangle Natsu. I dropped my banana and they froze.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, I slowly picked up my banana my eyes not leaving them. My father slowly backed away as Natsu slowly got up and walked to me as I mumbled a sorry.

"See you…" I said before going outside with Natsu. I looked around and luckily, nobody from school was near.

"Ok, so I'll run and arrive before you and when we are at school you do not interact with me" I commanded before looking ahead of me.

"Why ?"

"Because rumours will start." I answered "And I don't like rumours"

"You don't need to worry about that, everybody is in class right now" He said, I starred at him.

"This means…" I started

"That they won't see us" Natsu said, I rolled my eyes 'Yeah no shit Sherlock but that's not what I realized'

"It also means that we're late and that the gates are closed" I shouted, Natsu groaned as I glanced at my new watch. I grabbed Natsu's hand and ran to the school's gates.

"Don't make a sound" I hissed, I jumped over the fence and waited for Natsu to do the same. I looked around to check if anyone was here and when I was sure the cost was clear we jogged to the principal's office's window.

"We are going to enter by the window, and walk to our 2nd class" I instructed

"What about Gramps?" Natsu asked, I slightly tilted my head wondering who the heck was _Gramps._ 'Does he have a grandfather in this school? It can't be Makarov because he's my grandfather…'

"Gramps?"

"Yeah, the principal" He said, I nodded. 'Holy shit! Makarov is his Grandfather?! How, What, When, Where!? It can't be true!' I decided to ignore my thoughts and answered his question.

"Usually he's asleep in his office" I said before jumping in the office without making a big noise. Natsu did the same and we were about to open the door and get out of there but the principal woke up.

"Lucy and Natsu, huh." He mumbled before walking to us. I glanced at Natsu who starred at Mr. Makarov.

"How did you get in here? I thought I locked the door" He questioned, I placed my hands in my skirt's pocket and stared at my shoes, embarrassed. I started to explore my pocket with my hand and found something. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was a message I had to give to Gramps yesterday but I forgot. Suddenly I thought of a way to make us go.

"Mr. Makarov, we were send to give you this paper." I said as I handed him to paper. He took it and read the note.

"Okay, that explains why you are here… But how did you unlock that door?"

"A teacher gave us a key." I quickly answered while showing no signs that I was lying. Gramps starred in my eyes for a good minute. He sighed and grinned.

"You're getting better at lying, Lucy" My eyes widen, 'How did he'

"You can't fool me, I am after all your grand father" He said, Natsu's jaw dropped and he looked at my grandfather and me. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. 'Why did he say that in front of Natsu!?'

"He's your grandpa!?" Natsu shouted, I nodded and my relative chuckled.

"And you call him, Mr. Makarov !"

"She usually calls me Gramps, like you do, Natsu" Gramps said

"Yeah… I'll explain it to you later, we've got to go to class" I said before placing my hand on the door knob. I turned around and smiled at the principal.

"Have a good day, Gramps!" I said before stepping out with Natsu behind me.

"See ya later, Gramps!" Natsu said before closing the door.

"See ya around" I whispered

"See ya!" Natsu said I turned around and started walking but stopped when Natsu shouted my name.

"Oi, Lucy!" I looked at him.

"Red looks good on you" He said before walking in the opposite direction. 'What does he mean by red looks good on me? I am not wearing red today.. Wait, my underwear is red… THAT PERVERT! WHEN, HOW, WHAT?!' I felt my face turn hot and I tried thinking about the moments he could have seen my underwear. 'Argh! When?! Maybe… no, I was wearing my pyjamas…' I looked at what I was wearing and realized I was wearing a skirt. 'Oh! IT WAS WHEN I JUMPED OVER THE FENCE!' I walked to class thinking that I was an idiot 'Why didn't I tell him to close his eyes? Why?!' I heard footsteps and turned around to see nobody. 'Weird' I soon arrived to class.

* * *

School ended and I didn't get detention. Probably because the teacher didn't realized I wasn't there. I don't know if I should be happy or sad?

I walked home and looked at Natsu's house. It was a normal red sized house with a white door. 'Nice house' I opened the door to my house and went in my room. I changed into something more comfortable like black sweatpants and a white tank top. I tied my hair into a side ponytail and went downstairs. I opened the fridge and stood there looking at it. 'What did I want again?... Ah, fuck it' I closed the fridge and sat on my couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I connect my laptop (that I brought with me downstairs) to the TV and went on Crunchyroll 'Let's watch that anime again!'. I wrote in the search bar _Sakurasou no pet na kanojo_ and clicked on a video. My phone rang and I lowered the volume. I looked at the caller ID, _My Bitch._ I smirked at the name and picked up.

"Hey!"

" _Hi, Lulu!"_

"Why did you call?"

" _To know how you're doing!"_

"Levy, who are you kidding"

" _Dude, I don't know. The real reason of my call is because I have a date with someone."_

"HAHAHAHA! Good one Levy!"

" _Lu, I'm serious…"_ She sounded serious… 'Are we April fools day, today?'

"Hold on a sec" I said before taking a look at my phone.

" _Lu?"_ I looked at the date, September 8th. 'She's not lying…'

"Levy, I believe you"

" _WERE YOU CHECKING THE DATE TO SEE IF WE WERE APRIL FOOLS FUCKING DAY!?"_ I hesitated before answering.

"No…"

" _YOU WERE CHECKING THE DATE! WEREN'T YOU!"_

"I have to leave, I have some really important business to take care of."

" _IMPORTANT BUSINESS MY ASS, I HEAR SAKURASOU NO PET NA KANOJO OPENING!"_ 'Well… Um… Shit.'

"Gotta go bye!" I quickly said before hanging up. I sighed and my phone rang again, 'Who's calling me now…' _My bitch._ I clicked on the red button and putted my phone on vibrated before continuing to watch my episode. After 2 episodes the doorbell rang, I was about to open the door but a thought stopped me from doing that. 'What if it's Levy?' I looked outside the window and saw pink hair. 'Thank god, it's not Levy' I opened the door and saw Natsu. Then Levy came out of nowhere and walked towards me with an angry expression.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" She yelled before tackling me to the ground. 'WHAT THE FUCK!?'

"What the fuck just happened?" I heard Natsu say. 'WELL YOU SEE, SOMEONE JUST TACKLED ME TO THE FUCKING GROUND AND THAT SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO SLAP ME AND THERE'S AN IDIOT WHO'S STANDING THERE WATCHING ME STRUGGLE!'

* * *

 ***Summary change! Check it out!* **Lucy already told Lisanna about her being mute at school. When? It was when they celebrated Lisanna's transfer to their school.** ***Lucy's ringtone is Waiting for love by Avicii*****

 **I'm sorry if it's short. But I personally think this was a good chapter. So, you're welcome. Oh and I dedicate this chapter to XxyoshixanimexX ! I wrote this for you! Thank you for the awesome reviews! *GIVES YOU A BEAR HUG FOR 20 MIN 'CAUSE YOU DESERVE IT***

 **Thanks everyone for reading! I love you! Review if you want!**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**

 **The next chapter: Ch: 5- "That's not possible, we don't use anything natural"**


	5. That's not possible, we don't use

**YOU CAN TALK!?**

 **Ch: 5- "That's not possible, we don't use anything natural"**

* * *

 **Little note: I mean NO OFFENCE to people who work at McDonalds (You guys have the best fries...)! I found the joke on Google +. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

After Levy's attempt to break every bone of my body because I thought it was April fools day, she went home and Natsu stayed because he wanted to ask me something (but seriously, was Levy on her period!? Like who the fuck gets all worked up for that?). We sat on the couch and had a conversation that went like this:

"So, you wanted to ask me something?" I asked, trying to get right to the point.

"Yes" He answered, silence followed.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"A question" He said, I gritted my teeth and reached for the pillow behind me before hitting him with it. He protected himself with his hands and chuckled.

"I'm messing with you Luce!" He said, I stopped hitting him.

"What's the question?"

"Why are you mute at school? Why do you make it seem like you're a loner when you're not? You could easily be popular Lucy, so why?" He asked, 'I don't want to be popular, Natsu…'

"Secret!" I exclaimed before flashing him a wide smile. His eyes widened and he let out a sigh.

"I guess I'll never know…Unless…" He said to himself "Luce, are you ticklish?" I gulped and shook my head.

"N-no" I said. 'Damn it! Why do I have to stutter at a time like this! This is a life or death of laughter situation!' Natsu smirked and slowly approached me.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I answered normally 'Ha! He won't know I'm lying!'

"I know you're lying, Lucy" He said, 'What the…' "You shouldn't think out loud, you know" He started tickling me and I began to laugh.

"Na…Tsu! St…op!" I managed to say between laugh.

"Never!" He continued to tickle me and soon I couldn't breathe.

"N…at. Su! I …can't …br...eath!" He stopped for a second letting me inhale air and continued. Suddenly the door opened revealing my dad 'Shit!' he saw us and that's when I realized what position we were in. Natsu was on top of me 'Well I better explain everything before someone kills someone. Oh! I better call Natsu's parent to tell them to discuss the funerals if explaining doesn't stop dad.' I gently pushed Natsu while dad was grabbing his baseball bat. Natsu's eyes widened and he got off of the couch. I opened my mouth to say something but my dad swung his bat and hit Natsu on the head making Natsu fall on the floor unconscious.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, IDIOT ASSHOLE!" My dad yelled while I was at loss of words, because 1) My dad knocked out Natsu and 2) My dad was talking to an unconscious person, did he even know that Natsu was unconscious?

"Wow…" Was the word that escaped my mouth. My dad took deep breaths and walked upstairs leaving me starring at Natsu. I bended down and looked at his forehead, there was a little bit of blood and a cut. I went in the bathroom and came back with everything I needed to take care of him. I cleaned it and placed a ban-aid.

"Done! Now let's get some ice!" I got up and grabbed some ice before placing it on Natsu forehead. 'Hmmm… Maybe he's not comfortable on the floor…' I placed one arm on my shoulder and tried to bring him upstairs. 'Man, he's heavy' I finally arrived upstairs and went in the nearest room: mine. I placed him on my bed and watched him. He looked so peaceful and cu- 'HOLD THE FUCK UP! WAS I GOING TO CALL HIM CUTE? NU-UH, NU-FUCKING-UH! HE IS NOT CUTE! Okay maybe a little… BUT NO! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER CALL HIM _cute_ ' I let out a sigh and examined his face. 'No pimple… Nothing, wow, his skin his flawless' I felt tempted to touch his face. Before I knew my hand was on his soft face. My hand stopped when I was about touch is hair. 'What if it's not soft?' I ignored the thought and ran my hand in through his pink hair. 'So soft…' I didn't even realize Natsu was slowly waking up.

"Lucy?"

"AAAAAAHHHH" I screamed, I fell on the floor nearly having a heart attack! 'And how is he already awake?!'

"Oww…" I mumbled, Natsu helped me get up.

"What were you doing so close to me? Why was your hand on my head? Where are we?" He asked

"So many questions-"

"That won't be left unanswered" He completed, I sighed and sat on my chair.

"I was touching your hair. The same answer. In my room." I answered, he looked at me, confused. 'What's so confusing?'

"Um… Can I know why you were touching my hair?"

"I don't know why."

"Why are we in your room?"

"Cause it was the closest room."

"Oh okay." He got up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He touched his forehead and winced. 'Stupid'

"You need to rest, idiot" I said, he starred at me for a long time before sighing.

"I don't wanna!" He whined, my eye twitched at his comment.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine" I asked, he looked at me confused then opened his mouth in a 'o' shape.

"Natsu. Go rest." I ordered, he shook his head stubbornly. 'I feel like a mother…'

"Natsu, go rest, please" I said, he shook his head again.

"No! I want to do something fun!"

"But isn't sleeping fun?"

"…" I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But, wouldn't your father be mad if he saw me sleeping here?" He asked, I frowned and sighed in defeat.

"What do you want to do?"

"Watch anime!" He answered, I looked at him, eyes wide open. 'Natsu, likes anime?'

"You like anime?"

"I don't know, I'm about to find out!" He said before grinning.

"What do you- Wait, you've never watched anime before?" He shook his head as I raised a brow. "Not even Pokémon?"

"Okay, that one I watched it" He said "But that's the only one, I think"

"Why this sudden interest?" I asked

"Because you like it" He said "And I want to try things you like!" My eyes widened at his answer. 'Why? Why would you do that just for me?' I smiled 'Thank you'

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" I said before going downstairs, followed by Natsu. We sat on the couch and began watching Attack on Titan (with English subtitles, of course). It was my first time watching it too!

M-3-A-N-W-H-1-L-3 W-1-T-H L-3-V-Y (who's maybe on her period..)

Levy's POV

I was in my McDonalds uniform (yes, I work there. Don't you dare laugh or judge), listening at the customer's order. I nodded and when she finished I smiled.

"Please wait for a short time" I said before making her order. I gave it to her and was about to take the other customer's order when my boss called me.

"MCGARDEN! YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE CALLS, JOEY WILL TAKE YOUR PLACE!" Mr. Marshalls yelled, I nodded and went in the small office. I picked up the phone and listened to the complain.

" _I FOUND A HAIR IN MY BIG MAC!"_

"You found a hair in your Big Mac? That's not possible, we don't use anything natural" I calmly answered.

"…"

"Thank you for wasting your time with us and I hope you have a good day sir!" I said before hanging up. 'Why did I chose this job?' I wanted to work in place crowded with books since I was little but here I am. The reason I am here is that I needed money and the library and book stores didn't hire anyone. There was some places where I could have worked but I was too young. 'I should have went to Starbucks…' I waited for another call but got bored so I called Lucy.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey! Lucy, I'm bored."

" _Okay… What do want me to do?"_

"Talk to me."

" _Mmm, okay but not for too long cause I have to do something."_

"Okay!"

" _So, where are you right now?"_

"My job, in the complains office, answering calls. Y'know the usual." I heard her laugh.

" _What did you say this time?"_

"Well, some men called and said there was a hair in his burger."

" _Continue."_

"And I said that it wasn't possible since we didn't use anything natural."

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!" I frowned at her laugh. 'She's not alone…'

" _Anyway, about your date. Who's the lucky guy?"_

"Well… um…"

" _His name is Um, quite original… Do I know him?"_

"No! His name is not Um!"

" _Then who is it?"_

"It's Gajeel" I whispered, hoping the person she was with didn't hear me.

" _HOLY SHIT!"_ A masculine voice said.

" _Levy… You're on speaker and Natsu's with me right now. He heard everything…"_ I starred at the phone in horror.

"LUCY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T PUT YOUR PHONE ON SPEAKER WHEN WE TALK!"

" _Did I?"_

"NATSU! YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS, OKAY!"

" _Yes ma'am"_

" _Anyway, gotta go Lev, see ya!"_

"See you" I hang up and face desked.

"Lucy and her phone… Argh!" I said to myself before continuing my job.

* * *

 **Short chapter? Yes. (Sorry) Good chapter? I think. But hey! A chapter doesn't have to be long to be good ;).**

 **Sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that I had to update my other story on Wattpad and I was on my Playbook (yes, I have a playbook.). I already began this chapter on the computer and I was too lazy to copy it on the PB. Anyway, what did you think? Did you like it?**

 **(SPOILERS IF YOU DON'T READ THE MANGA!) *SPOILERS* **SPOILERS!** Ok, so I was thinking. In the chapter where Lucy and Gray fight the sand guy, Lucy uses Sagittarius (ma Zodiac sign! 3) star dress, right? But the bad guy uses sand. Couldn't she have used Scorpio star dress?**

 **Another thought. - Aquarius died (sorta), right? (omg, I cried when she died. WHY?! SHE WAS AWESOME SO WHY!?) Like, her key was broken and shit. Can't Lucy search for an Arc of Time mage? (I know it's lost magic but Dragon Slayer magic is a lost magic too but we see Dragon Slayers everywhere! EVERYWHERE I TELL YOU, EVERYWHERE!) Ultear isn't dead (yet) and Arc of Time magic can fix anything that doesn't have blood. Last time I checked, a key didn't have fucking blood inside. Like, GOD! LUCY! USE YOUR FUCKING BRAIN IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK!**

 **That's it for my thoughts (that I own. And I will put in a book. So, no copying. Unless you thought of it too BEFORE READING THIS WHOLE THING IN BOLD.)**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you want! Love you! *gives you virtual chicken* You know you want it. Unless you're vegetarian. Then, here's a salad. *gives you virtual salad***

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


	6. Are you for real now? (ch 6)

**YOU CAN TALK!?**

 **Ch: 6 – "Are you for real now?"**

* * *

Levy's POV

After I finished working, I went straight home. I grabbed a couple of outfits I thought were cute and hair bands. 'Lucy already has hair and beauty products so this will do' I putted them in a bag before placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" My mother, Audrey McGarden, asked.

"To Lucy's." I answered, she sighed in relief and smiled at me.

"I thought you were running away!" She exclaimed, I giggled at her.

"I would never run away, mom." She pointed my bag

"Then what's that?"

"Oh this, this is for my date. There's clothes and hair bands in there." I said as I patted my bag. My mom starred at me for what felt like an eternity before laughing. 'Does she think this is a joke too?' My eye twitched as I watched my mom literally roll on the floor laughing.

"Goodbye Mother" I said before stepping out of house. I walked to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked at me.

"Hey!"

"Hey, do you mind if I come over?"

"Well-"

"Good" I was about to enter her house but she blocked me.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I asked, she hesitantly let me in and she closed the door.

"Luce! Is she gone?" I heard Natsu say, 'He's still here?' I saw him come out of his hiding spot dressed in a bunny playboy costume. He saw me and we both froze. My eyes were wide open and all I did was slowly take my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of him. I heard laughter and turned around to see Lucy laughing uncontrollably.

"No… Sh.. she's n… n… not!" Lucy answered between laughs, Natsu gritted his teeth and ran to the bathroom after he said :

"I SEE THAT!"

I turned to Lucy, hoping to have an explanation but she was still laughing. 'I guess I'll have to ask her another time' I sighed and sat on the couch. When Lucy stopped laughing, I told her that I needed her help.

"In what? Dating? Hon, I don't think I can help you with that but my friend, Google, can." She said, I shook my head and that's when Natsu came, with normal clothes, and sat next to Lucy on the couch but I ignored his presence.

"No! I don't need help for that! I need help for my look!" I exclaimed, she opened her mouth in 'o' shape and Natsu snickered.

" You're gonna need a lot of help." He said, I gritted my teeth as Lucy punched him on the shoulder and he laughed. She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and then the mini pillow war had began. I smiled, watching them laugh and smile together.

"You two really need to date." I blurted, Lucy and Natsu looked at me with wide eyes.

"Like really, you guys are my OTP." I continued, Lucy was blushing and Natsu was trying to figure out what OTP meant.

"O…T..P?"

"It stands for one tr-" I was cut off by Lucy, who placed a hand over my mouth.

"You said you needed help, huh? Then, let's go!" She said, dragging me in her room in hurry, leaving Natsu in the living room.

"Let's begin." She said, looking at the clothes in my bag. We had a small talk and she told me what happened with Natsu and her father and that when her father had left to see a friend she had to hide Natsu in a closet. I suddenly felt the urge to ask her the question that was running in my mind.

"Lucy, do you like Natsu?" She stopped doing what she was doing and she looked at me before sighing and letting herself fall on the bed. She looked at the ceiling and answered me.

"No. Not really. I like him as a friend, if more, as a best friend but I don't like him like that. I don't love him, like that either. It's not because he's unattractive. Like, he looks HOT and cute! And it's not because he doesn't have a good personality, I mean this guy is sweet, caring, childish and I'm sure that's not all. But, you know, I don't feel that way. He's just a friend." She sincerely answered, I nodded and picked up an orange dress.

"This one looks good, right?" She got up and rested her chin between her index and thumb. She shook her head as I frowned.

"It's too… Flashy, you know. It's like wearing flashy green on a date. You just don't do that." She said

"No it's not! This orange is perfect!"

"Levy… There's other colors that are perfect."

"I WANT ORANGE!"

"IF YOU WANT TO LOOK UGLY, THEN FINE!"

"ARGH! LET'S JUST ASK NATSU!"

"OKAY LET'S GO!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THIS IS STUPID!"

"I KNOW!" Lu took a deep breath and told me to go change in a soft motherly voice. I looked at her and groaned before she went downstairs.

Lucy's POV

I went downstairs and saw Natsu in my kitchen, eating all my food. 'THAT LITTLE FUCKER, THINKING HE CAN EAT MY FOOD!'

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOUNG MAN!" I yelled, 'Wow, I sound exactly like a mom' he stopped eating and looked at me. Natsu grabbed a sandwich and slowly handed it to me.

"Do you… Want a sandwich?" I slapped it making it fall down on the ground. I grabbed his collar, strangling him, and I was about to yell at him but Levy came downstairs dressed in her orange dress. I wasn't going to tell her that but she did look good in that dress.

"I'm leaving you two alone for 5 minutes and you're kissing him." I released Natsu and waved my hands in front of me in a it's-not-what-you-think way.

"I wasn't k-k-k-kissing him!" I shouted, Natsu sighed and took deep breaths.

"Thank god! I was out of breath!" He said "This may sound weird, but you're really good at it, Luce." Levy smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. 'He makes it sound so wrong.'

"He means STRANGLING! I'm really good at STRANGLING!" I yelled "Now get all those weird-ass thoughts out of your mind!" She giggled and turned around.

"What do you think?" She asked, I was about to answer but Natsu cut me off.

"Food, smiley titans are creepy, sausages, spices, fire, oven, chilli, ghost pepper, I'm going to fail math, Ice princess is stupid, Luce's weird, Metal face likes small girls- Do I need to go on?" I facepalmed as Levy balled her fist.

"LUCY! CAN I PUNCH HIS STUPID FACE?" I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I give you permission." Natsu looked at me and smirked. 'What his he thinking.' Suddenly Levy came at him and Natsu ran towards me before gently wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyes widened and I blushed, I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"You can't hurt me without hurting Luce! HA! IN YOUR FACE!" He shouted at Levy, she groaned and looked at me. She opened her mouth in realization . I mouthed her 'Help me!' and she giggled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Lulu" My jaw dropped.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu

"Natsu, could you please let go, Levy's not going to hurt you anymore." I whispered, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear.

"You never know, maybe she'll attack me randomly…" I was pretty sure that at this moment my face was scarlet.

"Guys! Stop flirting and help me!" Levy whined, I mentally thanked her because Natsu let go and sat on the couch. But, I kinda missed his warmth-'WHAT AM I SAYING!?'

"Helloooo, earth to Lucy!" I looked at Levy who was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, Natsu let out a chuckle and mumbled 'Weirdo' while smiling and shaking his head.

"Well, I think a light blue dress would go better on you." I said "You could put on that white hair band too!" She furrowed her brows and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu what do you think of the dress?" Levy asked, he turned to her and looked at her from head to toe.

"The dress looks good on you but it's too flashy. You should try something something more light it would go well with your skin. But orange is a good color on you too." He answered, I stared at him in awe.

"Never knew someone so stupid could be... A fashion genius." Levy said

"Hey!"

"I am so bringing you with me when I go shopping." I said, Natsu looked at me, horrified.

"NO WAY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He yelled, I giggled and smiled.

"You think you have a choice, how cute." I said, the smile never leaving my face.

"LUUUUUUSHIIII! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Levy started laughing and her eyes widened.

"Lucy, you're mute at school and a loner. Gajeel is from school, what will he do when he sees me in your house!?" She exclaimed, 'She's right!'

"You can just say that Luce's your partner in a project." Natsu said, writing 'anime' in the Google search bar and clicked on a video.

"I can't. Everybody knows that I always do the work alone and we don't have any projects right now. Plus, who the fuck does a project before a date?"

"Say that your mom is gone to Africa and that Lucy's dad and her are friends. So you're staying here."

"Not bad... But I can't lie to him!" Natsu paused his video and turned his head to look at Levy.

"Lying is a strong word, you'll be disguising the truth. Not lying." He said "Today it's Halloween in a parallel universe and truth was disguised as a lie." Natsu pressed on the play button and gave all his attention to the screen.

"You're pretty good at this." I said, a little surprised and amazed.

"How do you think I didn't get much detention for not doing my homework and breaking rules?" He asked. 'he got no detention because he was making up lies on the spot!'

"You know what, I'm gonna tell him the truth." Levy said, I looked at her and sighed.

"If it doesn't fucks up my life, do whatever you want." I said, I sat beside Natsu and Levy sat beside me.

"When is your date?" I asked, she looked at her white watch.

"In... 30 minutes."

"Go put on a light colored dress and a white hair band. You're not going to need makeup." I said, my eyes not leaving the screen. Levy got up and went upstairs.

"Lucy, what do you think of-" Natsu began, 'He's gonna ask me what do I think of him, isn't he?' I sighed.

"-dragons?" I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Um... Well... I think they are awesome? I guess. The loyal type and also caring?" He grinned as I tried to understand why this sudden question.

"Good answer!" He shouted, I looked at him, confused. 'What the hell?'

"Why did you a-" I was cut off by a bell. 'That must be Gajeel. Wait! Levy gave him my address?!' Levy ran down the stairs and yelled 'I'M GETTING IT!' before opening the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pizza man was there. 'The fuck?'

"P-p-p-pizza?" She stuttered, Natsu got up and grinned.

"Finally!" He paid the pizza guy and took the pizza. He closed the door and happily walked to the couch before eating his pizza. Levy just stared at the door as I was trying to not laugh. She sat on the floor, eyes locked on that door.

 ***MiNuTeS lAtEr***

Levy was still staring at that darn door, waiting for her prince charming to knock or press on the doorbell and Natsu had finished his whole pizza.

 ***mInUtEs LaTeR***

Levy was still there and Natsu and I were watching her. Then, the bell rand and she got up super fast and waited for several seconds before answering 'to not sound desperate. ' .

"Hey!"

"Hey Shrimp, ya ready?" She happily nodded as I smiled. 'She looks so happy... I thought she didn't like that guy...' I coughed and cought their attention.

"So, Gajeel, what are your intentions with my best friend?" I asked, Levy and Gajeel's eyes widened and Levy smiled before mouthing me 'Thank you'.

"You... You... Can talk?" He quietly asked, I nodded and Natsu rested his arm on my shoulder, grinning like an idiot. Gajeel pointed Natsu, me then Levy, looking super confused.

"Best friend? Intentions? Hold up, Salamander, what are you doing here!?" Natsu laughed and I looked at Gajeel blankly.

"What are your intentions!" I shouted, getting impatient.

"What's going on!?" He shouted back, I sighed.

"Okay, I feel like this is going to be long. I want her home at 8 sharp. Not even one second late." I said, 'It's official, I'm a mom.' Gajeel nodded.

"Yo, where are you two going? " asked Natsu, 'And he's the dad...' Gajeel was about to answer but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear the answer 'It's a surprise.'" He frowned and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said: Make Your Cupcake or something like that." Levy grinned and started jumping around like a child, she grabbed Gajeel's arm and swear I saw him blush.

"Yay! Let's go!" I stopped her before she could step out of the house.

"Wait! You said we would go there together!"

"Metal face! You promised me we would have an eating contest!" Natsu yelled.

"Guess you'll have to go alone."

"Sorry Lu, I'm going on with Gajeel." I frowned and looked at Natsu. 'Maybe we co- No!' I watched Levy walk out of my house with Gajeel. I grabbed her hand.

"LET'S GO ON A DOUBLEDATE!" I yelled 'Oh god, why am I saying!?'

"Um.. With who?" I turned to Natsu and mouthed 'Sorry'. He furrowed his brows.

"NATSU! LET'S GO ON A DATE!"

"Are you for real now?" Gajeel asked as Levy and Natsu yelled:

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Sorry, I promised to my friend there would be some Gale in here. I'M SORRY! GALE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! That I will be post in 5 days, or less.**

 **GUYS! 103 follows and 61 favs, WOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH NALU AND GALE! YOU DESERVE IT! YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL MVRs (Most Valuable Reader)! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! YOU WON'T HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG!**

- **FuckingAwesome123** -


	7. SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!

**YOU CAN TALK!?**

 **Ch: 7 - "SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!"**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"WHAT!?" I looked at Natsu with puppy eyes and he sighed.

"Sure." He answered, Levy looked at him with fish eyes and her mouth was wide opened. Gajeel frowned as I giggled.

"You wanted to be alone with Levy, didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the the answer. Gajeel blushed but Levy didn't do a thing.

"Levy, close your mouth. Or flies will come in there."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Levy yelled "YOU ASK HIM ON A DATE JUST TO GO TO THAT PLACE!?" I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll go change!" I said before running upstairs.

Levy's POV

"It's gonna take hours." Gajeel said, I looked at Natsu who looked indifferent. 'What is he thinking right now? Is he doing to eat there too or it's because he -'

"Levy? What's wrong?" I heard Lucy ask me, I turned around and saw Lucy. She looked so cute! Lulu was wearing a strapless pink dress that ended above her knees and that had white small dots everywhere. She was also wearing white flats and she had a side ponytail with a white ribbon.

"It didn't take hours, IN YOUR STUPID FACE!" Natsu shouted, Gajeel's eye twitched and he opened his mouth to reply but I grabbed his hand and he didn't say a word.

"You lllllllllllike him!" Natsu and Lucy said at the same time, I gritted my teeth and blushed.

"Sh-shut up! " I shouted, Natsu and Lucy snickered and Gajeel sighed.

"Can we go?" I nodded and we all went outside. Natsu gulped and starred at the car in... Fear!? 'He has a fear of cars?' Lucy also saw this and asked him if he was alright. He nodded but we all knew he was lying.

"Gihi" I turned to Gajeel and saw him smirk. 'What's going on?'

"Let's go in..." Lucy said before walking to the car with Natsu slowly following her. She looked at him and opened the door before pushing him in it. She went in it and closed the door after she had mumbled 'I'm tired of waiting after you.' Gajeel and I hoped in the car and Gajeel's started the engine.

"WAIT! How about we walk!" Natsu exclaimed

"How about no." Lucy said.

"C'mon, you could use a little exercise."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?"

"Maybe..."

"ARGH! LUCY KICK!"

"OWW!" I giggled as Gajeel started driving. I heard barf noises and looked behind me. Natsu was puking and Lucy looked at him in horror.

"YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!?" I yelled, Gajeel laughed.

"Yes, he does." Gajeel answered, Natsu looked miserable.

"Luce... Help... Me..." He said before he groaned and puked outside the car again. Lucy placed his head on her lap and ran a hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.

"You should have told me you had motion sickness!" She scolded.

"S... So... rry..." She smiled softly and looked at me.

"What?" I grinned and turned around looking at the road.

"Nothing~" We soon arrived and Natsu jumped out of the car and kissed the ground.

"THANK GOD!" Strangers gave us weird looks and Lucy tried to get him up.

"Natsu! Get up! People are staring!" She hissed, he got up and grinned at her.

"Sorry!" He said, his grin never leaving his face and I swear to god I saw Lucy blushing. Gajeel grabbed my hand and we walked to the door. Natsu and Lucy did the same without the holding hand part. I blushed as we entered the new place. A worker greeted us and showed us our table. We sat and Gajeel was in front of me, Lucy was beside me and Natsu in front of her. I looked around and was amazed by the decor. The walls were pink with brown round spots. On every wall there was painting of a cupcake with the face of the inventor. I also saw cute stuff and a chocolate fountain.

"It feels like we're at home!" Lucy exclaimed "It's so comfortable here!" Natsu agreed with her and they started a small conversation while Gajeel and I were doing nothing. 'Maybe I sh-'

"Sorry! You can go in the kitchen #12. Sorry!" A pink haired shy girl asked, 'Pink hair? Why does she keeps saying sorry?'

"Okay thanks Aries!" Lucy said, 'How does she know her name?' We got up and walked to the 12th kitchen. We looked at the room, it looked like Home Ec. Class except there was a big TV screen in front of us.

" _Step 1 : Get your ingredients._ " It showed, Then we saw eggs, water, cake mix, vegetable oil etc. On it. Lucy looked on a counter and saw a lot of different cake mixes. Soon, we were all looking at them.

"Ooooh, red velvet!" Lucy said "I'll take this one!" She grabbed the box and returned to her table.

"They have jalapeño cake mix!" Natsu shouted as he took the mix. 'Jalapeño!? THE HELL!?'

"Oi, Shrimp! What are ya gonna take?" I looked at all the boxes and took blueberry.

"This one!" Gajeel _gihied_ and grabbed another one. We took all the other ingredients and waited for the next step.

" _Step 2: Preheat oven to 350F (180C). Place nine paper muffin cups in the standard muffin tin._ "

"I'LL TURN ON THE OVENS!" Natsu immediately yelled, Gajeel snickered at him.

"How? You look like shit everyday." He said, Natsu frowned and replied.

"This isn't what I meant, fucking asshole."

"DO YOU WANNA GO!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"This isn't my ideal image of a date." Lucy said, I sighed, agreeing with her as the two idiots started a fight.

"JUST TURN ON THE FUCKING OVENS! !" I yelled, Natsu and Gajeel stopped and Natsu turned on the ovens before going back to where he was supposed to be. I placed the muffin cups in the muffin tin as instructed and Lucy did the same. Gajeel and Natsu copied our movements.

 _"Step 3: Mix the ingredients in a bowl_."

Lucy's POV

I mixed it and watched Natsu do the same. I looked at the couple having a small talk and giggled. 'GaLe is my OTP'

"What are you giggling at Weirdo?" Natsu asked, I balled my fists, clearly annoyed by that nickname he gave me, and glared at him.

"I'm not weird!" He raised a brow.

"Really? I don't know if you remember but at school, you fell from your chair, spit your water on your desk-"

"Shut up!" I said as I threw the mix at the idiot. His eyes widened as it hit is right cheek, I placed a hand on my mouth, realizing what I just did. I backed away and when I saw the spark in his eyes I knew it was the end for me. 'No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!'

"Look N-natsu, I'm s-sorry. N-no need to f-fight!" I said, trying to avoid a food war. He smirked and approached me with the bowl of mix in his hands. I backed away and eventually my back hit the wall. I was doomed. He dumped it all over me and I felt the the mixture on my hair and face.

"Shrimp, look." I heard Gajeel say before hearing a gasp coming from 'Shrimp'.

"Oh my god."

I smiled at Natsu who looked at me, surprised. Too bad, he counter with eggs on it was on my left. I grabbed them without him realizing it and threw them all at once.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled. That's when the war began, even Gajeel and Levy joined us. Laughter, smiles, smirks, yells, ingredients and fun filled the room and then, the most unexpected thing happened.

Levy and Gajeel kissed.

* * *

 **'But didn't Levy say she hated that guy?!' She did. 'Then why is she kissing him?' Nah uh. She's not kissing him. HE's kissing her. 'What-' I know this is confusing but the next chapter will be there to clear things up guys. ;)** **How was that? Enough GaLe and NaLu? GaLe maybe, NaLu NOT ENOUGH! NO KISS NO HUGS NOTHING! ARGH! (I'm complaining about my own story xD Now that's weird.)**

 **The reason why I didn't do lovey scenes is because this is the 7th chapter, I don't want to them to be in a relationship too fast...**

 **READ MY NEW STORY 'My roommate is a ghost.'! (Even though, I only posted the summary. xD) PWEASE!**

 **Guys, I have a poll on my profile page (it's been quite a while) and I've only got 2 votes so far. (TT_TT)**

 **Why don't you check it out?**

 **I WANT TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE DATES BETTER IN MY STORIES! I CAN ONLY WRITE A GOOD DATE CHAPTER WHEN IT'S FOCUSED ON NATSU AND LUCY! (Just wait until you read the chapter when Lucy and Natsu have a date, you'll be fangirling/fanboying...)**

 **That's it for the today, you'll see ch 8 when I've finished writing 3 chapters for My... Neighbor? (I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger aren't I? Hehehehehe) Thanks for reading! Review if ya want! Love you!**

 **Fucking + Awesome + 123**

 **-FuckingAwesome123-**


End file.
